


Sex with Meme Undertones

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: -5 plot, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex, handjobs, mostly dirty talk, seriously its just smut, yup this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy ties Medic up and dirty talks him for 8 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obscurelyTainted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurelyTainted/gifts).



> This was written for a friend who was feelin sad and told me "I would love a Dom!Spy dirty talking a tied up Medic". Here it is, the result. Sorry for the -5 quality. Also, fun drinking game: take a shot everytime you find an overused meme.

"I won't tease you", he said.

"It'll be quick", he said.

"You spies are liars," Medic growls, his cock hard and throbbing inside his tight pants as he struggles in the chair.

"Nice to see you've figured that out, mon cher," Spy smirks, blowing out a ring of smoke from his cigarette.

~~~~~~earlier~~~~~~~

(note the sexy hyphens are used ironically.)

"I'll make it worth your time," Spy says, leaning against Medic's desk and smirking.

"Nein. I am very busy and don't have time for your shenanigans," (canon) Medic replies, scribbling things down on a piece of paper.

"It'll be quick," Spy murmurs, eyeing Medic's form.

Medic shivers- he can feel Spy's eyes on him, and has to put effort into not giving in. "I'm busy, go away."

"I won't tease you, mon cher- I'll get straight to the point," Spy adds, eyes now trained on Medic's crotch.

Medic grumbles in German, then turns to Spy and says, "Fine, as long as you make it quick. I have work to do."

~~~how did it end up like this, it was only a promise, it was only a chair and some rope~~~

Spy took his time in securing Medic to the chair, lowkey admiring the German's body.

"Now, doctor, you have a choice. You can get back to your boring work, or you can let me have my fun... and I'll promise you'll have fun as well," Spy adds, idly smoking his cigarette.

~~~and now were back to the present aka im bad at timing yay more ironic sexy hyphens~~~

"Now that the fact I'm a spy is out of the way, you have to give me an answer, mon ami," Spy says, moving to straddle Medic but not crotch to crotch bc thats gay lmao. "Oui or non?"

Medic pauses, taking a second to think about the huge stack of paperwork sitting on his desk, then the huge stack of literal sex sitting on his lap. Hard decision. Haha hard.

"... Ja, go ahead. It's not like I have anything better to d- AH!" Medic cries out suddenly as Spy takes very firm hold of the German's crotch. (spy: *holds crotch* crotch: *is hold*)

"There we go," Spy murmurs, smirking slightly. "Do you know what I want to do to you, mon cher?"

"What?" Medic gasps out, leaning his head back and grinding up against Spy's hand.

Spy takes his hand away, to Medic's dismay, and instead just sits on his lap, crotch nowhere near the doctor's. Disappointing.

"So many things, Medic," Spy muses, blowing out cigarette smoke to the side. "Given our personalities, I could be the one inside you or you could be the one inside me. However, with you tied up like this, there are all sorts of things I could do to you."

Medic has to stop himself from whining, but can't help but arch his back, trying to thrust his hips up. "Spy, please-"

"Non. Of all the things I could do to you... and I sit here, just telling you what I could do. Why?" Spy grins. "Because I know that would tease you the most."

"You said you'd make this quick-"

"And I lied. Surprise. I'm a spy. Now, do you want me to just leave? Or will you close that cute mouth and let me see if I can make you cum in your pants just by talking?"

Medic gapes at Spy, obviously shocked he would even suggest such a thing. Not making it quick? Smh.

"That's what I thought. Now, while you're tied up... oh the things I could do to your body. I could leave you completely clothed and at my mercy as I play with your body through your clothes- all of your body but your cock," Spy grins, "so that it'll be hours before you see any form of pure pleasure."

Medic worries at his lower lip with his teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing in his cock.

"If I did undress you... I'd start at your neck, I know how sensitive it is. I'd bite and lick at it until you were marked up and moaning in your bonds. Then I'd move to your chest and unravel you just that much more as I tease at your nipples-" Spy pauses to press at Medic's nipples through his dress shirt, making the doctor moan- "-and you'd make noises just like that as I suck and flick them- because you like the pain, don't you?"

Medic only moans weakly in response, hips twitching upwards.

"Mmm, that's so hot. I want to spread you open and fuck you until you scream..." Spy murmurs, taking his hands away from Medic.

Medic whimpers at Spy's words, cock pushing up against his fly?? What are his pants. What are thooose. "Spy, please, I'm begging-"

"Non. Sh. And if you keep talking, I'm going to have to gag you. And we don't want that, do we? No, I want to head those pretty little noises you make when I say something particularly dirty to you. Like how I want to put a ring around your cock and ride it until I'm done and then tease at you until you're begging for release."

Medi pants, head tilted back and bared for Spy. "Herr Spy... please..."

"And what did I say about talking?" Spy shakes his head, undoing his tie and wrapping it around Medic's head as a gag.

Medic whines through the gag, shirt sticking to him with sweat as he shifts in his bonds.

"That's better. I'd rather listen to your begging while I fuck you into a wall," Spy casually says, putting out his cigarette magically probably.

Medic strains, feeling a very strong need to fuck this smug Frenchman into the floor.

Spy smirks at Medic's frustration and unbuttons his own pants, giving his dick a little relief as he continues talking. "One of my favorite body parts is your voicebox. It makes such beautiful noises when I play with another one of my favorite body parts..." He squeezes Medic's cock to emphasize his point.

Medic lets out a loud moan through the gag at the touch.

"I'd love to tie you down just like this but you're naked- then put a ring on your cock and suck it for hours on end. I love your taste, mon cher," Spy grins before leaning forward to suck on Medic's neck.

Medic cries out at the contact, added to the light massage against his crotch is too much and he's squirming, almost knocking Spy off his lap.

Spy growls and pulls back. "It seems you haven't learned your lesson even with the gag on, doctor." He gets off Medic's lap and moves onto the desk (probably messing up medic's papers what an asshole lmao), his bulging underwear right at Medic's mouth-level- and then his cock is right at Medic's mouth as Spy pulls down his underwear.

Spy leans forward to remove the German's gag only to quickly replace it with his cock. Medic eagerly starts bobbing his head- stimulation from sucking Spy off is more stimulation than he's gotten in the past 84 years probably.

Spy had been dirty-talking Medic for far too long and he can feel it as he gets super close way too quickly, gasping and moaning Medic's name as he holds his head in place with one hand.

"Medic... fuck..." Spy pants, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he bucks his hips.

Medic takes it in stride, sucking harder as he leans forward, taking more of Spy.

Spy curses in French and cums practically down Medic's throat. Medic swallows it all, eager to let Spy take care of his need.

Spy pulls back, sighs, tucks himself away, then gets up and starts walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Medic asks, a delicious note of desperation tinting his voice.

Spy smirks and turns, replying, "I told you that you have not learned your lesson, no? That wasn't your lesson just now. I'm going to see how leaving you here alone will be for you."

"Spy, please-"

"Oh right, I forgot." Spy goes over and puts his tie back in Medic's mouth, gagging him again. Medic makes angry noises but Spy just trails his fingertips over Medic's portruding crotch, then leaves, saying, "Au revoir," over his shoulder.

Medic laments his situation and the fact that Spy had gotten off but his own cock was still hard and needy as hell. Dammit.

~~~a half hour or something later probably idgaf~~~

Spy comes back from a lengthy conversation with Scout, feeling fairly annoyed. Then he sees Medic, still tied to the chair, cock still very hard, and still angry with him for leaving. Perfect.

"You're lucky Scout convinced me to come back to you," Spy smirks, adjusting one of his cufflinks. At Medic's horrified face, Spy chuckles. "Non, I didn't tell him what we were doing. Him talking is enough for me to want to go back to whatever I was doing before he started yapping."

Spy sidles over to Medic and straddles his lap once again but this time presses his crotch right against Medic's. Medic's eyes widen and his eyes flutter shut at the sudden rush of pleasure, moaning through the gag.

"Let's get rid of this," Spy murmurs, taking the tie away and putting it off to the side probably.

Medic knows better than to start begging, and instead leans back the best he can, presenting himself to Spy. Spy grins at this and murmurs, "You've learned, mon petit lapin," before unzipping Medic's pants to get at his cock.

Medic practically keens as Spy palms his near-purple cock, precum beading quickly at the tip. Then he moans breathily as Spy starts stroking and murmuring some filthy shit in his ear.

"You're so hot when I tease you for so long. I want to keep a cock ring on you and a vibrator up your ass and see how long you can take the teasing. Or maybe you could go eat dinner with the team with vibrators on your cock and up your ass, while I control them- and you have to last throughout all of dinner. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Medic moans, back arching as he quickly gets close. The teasing had been too much for him, now the dirty talk was pretty much unravelling him. "Mhm," he moans in reply to Spy, cock pulsing in his hand.

"You're such a good little sub," Spy grins, quickening his stroking.

Medic cries out and cums suddenly, seizing up and getting some white stuff all over his shirt. (#ripmedicsshirt2k15) "Merde," Spy curses and undoes his own pants, instantaneously probably adding to Medic's mess. Rip that shirt.

"Spy?"

"Mmm?"

"... Can you untie me now?"

And then there's probs some aftercare shit idgaf theyre happy woo


	2. The Revamped Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new! More improved! Less memes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was mildly lowkey unhappy with quality of the last chapter (too many memes, rushed ending, etc.) mostly because I wrote it at like 1 in the morning so I took the time to go through it, get rid of the memes and fix the ending. So it's the same storyline as the last chapter, but I added a bunch of stuff. Wooooooo.

 

"I'll make it worth your time," Spy says, leaning against Medic's desk and smirking.

"Nein. I am working and don't have time for your shenanigans," Medic replies, scribbling things down on a piece of paper.

"It'll be quick, mon cher. All I'm proposing is less-than-professional interaction," Spy murmurs, eyeing Medic's form.

Medic shivers- he can feel Spy's eyes on him, and has to put effort into not giving in. "I'm busy. Go away."

"I won't tease you, mon cher- I'll get straight to the point," Spy adds, eyes now trained on Medic's crotch.

Medic grumbles in German, rolls his eyes, then turns to Spy and says, "Fine, as long as you make it quick. I have work to do."

Spy produces rope from seemingly nowhere, his grin now seeming predatory. Medic swallows nervously, almost regretting his decision.

Spy takes his time in securing Medic to the chair, admiring the German's body openly as he does so. Medic shivers, playfully struggling with Spy only a little as his cock starts to harden.

"Now, docteur, you have a choice. You can get back to your boring work, OR you can let me have my fun... and if you choose the latter, I can promise you'll have fun as well," Spy adds, idly smoking his cigarette.

"You liar, you said this would be quick," Medic growls, purposefully making this hard for Spy even though his cock is hard and throbbing inside his tight pants.

"Congratulations, you've figured out the literal definition of my job," Spy smirks, blowing out a ring of smoke from his cigarette. "Now that the fact I'm a spy is out of the way, you have to give me an answer, mon ami," Spy says, moving to straddle the front part of Medic's thighs. "Oui or non?"

Medic pauses, taking a second to think about the huge stack of paperwork sitting on his desk, then the huge stack of literal sex sitting on his lap. He only takes a second to decide.

"... Ja, go ahead. It's not like I have anything better to d- AH!" Medic cries out suddenly as Spy takes very firm hold of the German's crotch.

"There we go," Spy murmurs, smirking slightly. "Do you know what I want to do to you, mon cher?"

"What?" Medic gasps out, leaning his head back and grinding up against Spy's hand.

Spy takes his hand away, to Medic's dismay, and instead just stays on his lap, crotch nowhere near the doctor's. Medic whines in irritiation.

"So many things, docteur," Spy muses, blowing out cigarette smoke to the side. "With you tied up like this, there are all sorts of things I could do to you."

Medic has to stop himself from whining again, but can't help but arch his back, trying to thrust his hips up. "Herr Spy, please-"

"Non. I sit here, just telling you what I could do. Why?" Spy grins. When Medic doesn't respond, Spy frowns and presses, "Why?"

"I don't- don't know-"

Spy tuts and smacks Medic on the part of his thigh he's not sitting on, getting an interesting sound in response. "Because I know that would tease you the most."

"You said you'd make this quick-"

"And I lied. Surprise. I'm a spy. Now, do you want me to just leave? Or will you close that cute mouth and let me see if I can make you cum in your pants just by talking?"

Medic gapes at Spy, obviously shocked at the shift in tone.

"That's what I thought. Now, while you're tied up... I could leave you completely clothed and at my mercy as I play with your body through your clothes- all of your body but your cock," Spy grins, "so that it'll be hours before you see any form of pure pleasure."

Medic worries at his lower lip with his teeth, his pupils practically swallowing his eyes as he's trying to ignore the throbbing in his cock.

"If I did undress you... I'd start at your neck, I know how sensitive it is. I'd bite and lick at it until you were marked up and moaning in your bonds. You'd be moaning at he pleasure and also the thought that someone might see the marks later, of course." Spy chuckles when Medic whimpers. "Then I'd move to your chest and unravel you just that much more as I tease at your nipples-" Spy pauses to press at Medic's nipples through his dress shirt, making the doctor moan- "-and you'd make noises just like that as I suck and flick them- because you like the pain, don't you?"

Medic only moans weakly in response, hips twitching upwards.

"Mmm, that's so hot. I want to spread you open and fuck you until you scream..." Spy murmurs, taking his hands away from Medic.

Medic whimpers at Spy's words, cock pushing up against his fly. "Spy, please, I'm begging-"

"Non. Sh. Although normally I would love to hear you beg, for now, I'm the one doing the talking. And if you keep talking, I'm going to have to gag you. And we don't want that, do we? No, I want to hear those pretty little noises you make when I say something particularly dirty to you. Like how I want to put a ring around your cock and ride it until I cum and then tease at your cock until you're begging for release."

Medi pants, head tilted back and bared for Spy. "Herr Spy... please..."

"And what did I say about talking?" Spy shakes his head, undoing his tie and wrapping it around Medic's head as a gag.

Medic whines through the gag, shirt sticking to him with sweat as he shifts in his bonds.

"That's better. I'd rather listen to your begging while I fuck you into a wall," Spy casually says, putting his cigarette out on Medic's desk specifically to irritate him, then starts undoing the buttons on his dress shirt.

Medic sees the cigarette and struggles, feeling a very strong need to fuck this smug Frenchman into the floor in response.

Spy smirks at Medic's frustration and, once he finishes unbuttoning his shirt, unbuttons his own pants, giving his dick a little relief as he continues talking. "You make such beautiful noises when I play with you..." He squeezes Medic's cock to emphasize his point.

Medic lets out a loud, deep moan through the gag at the touch.

"I'd love to strip you, tie you down just like this- then put a ring on your cock and suck it for hours on end. I love your taste, mon cher," Spy grins before leaning forward to suck on Medic's neck.

Medic cries out at the contact, added to the light massage against his crotch is too much and he's squirming, almost knocking Spy off his lap.

Spy growls and pulls back. "It seems you haven't learned your lesson even with the gag on, doctor." He gets off Medic's lap, shoves the papers on the desk aside, and moves onto said desk, his bulging underwear right at Medic's mouth-level- and then his cock is right at Medic's mouth as Spy pulls down his underwear.

Spy leans forward to remove the German's gag only to quickly replace it with his cock. Medic eagerly starts bobbing his head- perhaps the faster he gets Spy off, the faster Spy will get him off.

Spy had been dirty-talking Medic for far too long and he can feel it as the pleasure builds too quickly, gasping and moaning Medic's name as he holds his head in place with one hand.

"Medic... fuck..." Spy pants, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he bucks his hips.

Medic takes it in stride, letting Spy eagerly fuck his mouth. He flicks his tongue against Spy's head every time it passes by and trying his best to swallow around his cock.

"Oh merde... docteur... you wish I was doing this to you, don't you?" Spy smirks down at Medic, making direct eye contact.

Medic looks up at Spy and moans, nodding the best he can as he thinks about getting any stimulation to his dick.

Spy moans in response, muscles tightening as he gets close. He pants and uses the hand not holding the doctor in place to pinch at his own nipples, bucking his hips even harder.

Medic sees and pulls at his bonds, wanting to be the one playing with Spy's nipples as he fucks him into the desk.

Spy curses in French and cums practically down Medic's throat, hips rolling against Medic's face.

Medic swallows it all, eager to let Spy take care of his need.

Spy pulls back and sighs, putting his dick away and re-buttoning all his clothing.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Medic asks.

Spy gets up and starts walking away, replying, "I told you that you have not learned your lesson, no? That wasn't your lesson just now. I'm going to see how leaving you here alone will be for you."

"Spy, please-" Medic starts, sounding deliciously desperate.

"Oh right, I forgot." Spy goes over and puts his tie back in Medic's mouth, gagging him again. Medic makes angry noises but Spy just trails his fingertips over Medic's portruding crotch, then leaves, saying, "Au revoir," over his shoulder.

Medic laments his situation and the fact that Spy had gotten off but his own cock was still hard and needy as hell.

[Later]

Spy comes back from a lengthy conversation with Scout, feeling fairly annoyed. Then he sees Medic, still tied to the chair, cock still very hard, and still angry with him for leaving. His mood improves.

"You're lucky Scout convinced me to come back to you," Spy smirks, adjusting one of his cufflinks. At Medic's horrified face, Spy chuckles. "Non, I didn't tell him what we were doing. Him talking is enough for me to want to go back to whatever I was doing before he started yapping."

Spy sidles over to Medic and straddles his lap once again but this time presses his crotch right against Medic's. Medic's eyes flutter shut at the sudden rush of pleasure, the only pleasure he's had in however long Spy was gone, moaning through the gag.

"Let's get rid of this," Spy murmurs, taking the tie away and putting it off to the side probably.

Medic knows better than to start begging, as it hasn't worked before, and instead leans back the best he can, presenting himself to Spy. Spy grins at this and murmurs, "You've learned, mon petit lapin," before unzipping Medic's pants to get at his cock.

Medic practically keens as Spy palms his near-purple cock, precum beading quickly at the tip. Then he moans breathily as Spy starts stroking and murmuring some filthy shit in his ear.

"You're so hot when I tease you for so long. I want to keep a cock ring on you and a vibrator up your ass and see how long you can take the teasing. Or maybe you could go eat dinner with the team with vibrators on your cock and up your ass, while I control them- and you have to last throughout all of dinner. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Medic moans, back arching as he quickly gets close. The teasing had been too much for him, now the dirty talk was pretty much unravelling him. "Mhm," he moans in reply to Spy, cock pulsing in his hand.

"You're such a good little sub," Spy grins, quickening his stroking. And then suddenly he stops.

Medic whines in frustration, body struggling to get out of the damn ropes as he's tempted to finish himself off.

"Ah, I forgot how fun it is to watch you squirm," Spy grins, watching Medic's body strain against the ropes in an attempt to escape. "Makes me want to tie you up more often. Make you beg just to cum even once. Or for me to touch you at all. I could move back and touch myself, getting off on you struggle in ropes and beg for a touch."

Medic didn't want Spy to leave again- he doesn't think he can stand another half hour of teasing- but he can't help it. "Spy, please, I can't take it- I need- I need it-"

"The little slut needs to cum, hm?" Spy murmurs, eyeing Medic's dick. Wow, that looks painful.

All Medic can do is moan at Spy's words, his cock twitching in response.

"Maybe I'll just cum on you and then leave you here for someone else to find you," Spy thinks aloud, considering ideas.

Medic blanches and immediately starts begging, "No no please, just finish me off- don't leave me-"

"How would that be, to sit here, hard cock out in the open, tied to a chair, disheveled, and know that someone is going to have to walk in to free you," Spy continues, now idly rubbing his own cock at his thoughts.

"Spy please- please just- please-" Medic can't even articulately beg anymore, all the blood in his body has probably gone to his cock.

Spy turns his attention back to Medic, grinning. "That's more like it. I love to hear you beg..."

But Medic can't even beg anymore, just making choked whines and moans as he tilts his head back.

Spy tuts, "A shame. I suppose I'll just have to cum on you, hm?"

Medic flushes an even darker shade of red at the thought, sweat glistening on his body as he moans.

"Perfect," Spy grins and starts stroking his own dick, admiring how painful Medic's cock looks.

Medic can only watch as Spy's breathing speeds up (along with his hand), his own cock throbbing with need.

Spy moans, leaning forward to suck hard on Medic's neck, leaving a dark mark the others are sure to see later. Perfect.

Medic cries out at the contact to his neck. Even if it isn't his dick, it's definitely a sensitive part of his body and he can feel precum dribbling down the side of his dick as Spy leaves another mark on the other side of his neck.

"Spy..." he can't help but moan, and that's when Spy yells something obscene in French and cums all over the front of Medic's shirt.

There's silence except for Spy's panting, then a cough and Spy's saying, "I believe... you've earned this, mon cher."

"Wh-" is all Medic can say before Spy drops to his knees and takes half of Medic's cock in his mouth.

There's a split second, then Medic is making a fuckton of noise- moaning, yelling in German, some probably very obscene things in German, lots of German.

And even though Spy has only a light grasp on the language, he flushes at Medic's words, sucking his cock almost the exact same way Medic had sucked Spy's only a while ago.

Medic starts moaning Spy's name again, getting louder and louder until he's yelling more German and cumming in Spy's mouth.

Spy pulls back with a lick of his lips, seemingly smug with the results. He tucks both their dicks away, then leans against Medic's knee, still panting lightly.

Silence.

Then-

"Spy?"

"Mmm?"

"... Can you untie me now?"

Spy snorts and does so, helping Medic back to his original state before Spy came to... bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less meme-y, more steamy. Haha get it because tf2 is on steam okay I have to go goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i was totally kidding please dont do the drinking game youll die. also sorry the end seems a bit rushed lmao I was writing this at like 2 in the morning


End file.
